Driver's Ed
by Luv-Angel-Music
Summary: Reno teaches Yuffie how to drive. Of course nothing is going to go right when AVALANCHE and The Turks pull loads of pranks on them. Roadkill and motion sickness apply. [Reffie][Completed] R&R?
1. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF, yada yada yada...Just the plot. If you want to give me Reno though, my birthday is coming up!

**Summary: **I, Yuffie Kisargri WILL learn how to drive, i I have to learn how to from that stupid Turk, Reno.

**Notes: **The first few paragraphs are just a summary of what happened, so nothing new there besides some thoughts here and there.

-------------

**Driver's Ed Chapter 1**

**From the Diary for Yuffie K.**

_I, Yuffie Kisagari, a ninja, the heir to the throne of Wutai, a materia hunter/thief AVALANCHE member, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL girl anyone has EVER set eyes upon, and a multi talented teenager can not drive. Yesh, I know, I helped saved the world, right? At sixteen too! I mean c'mon! A lot of people can't brag about saving the world at sixteen! I mean, I've done lots of major accomplishments in my seventeen years so far! Yet. I. Can't. Drive. Let me allow some useless background information..._

_It all started one day, when I was trying to save Wutai. I then ran into the group by the name of AVALANCHE, and boy, I totally thought they where losers. For crying out loud! There was a guy with too spiky hair and huge butcher knife, two girls that where way too cheerful and optimistic for their own good that where BOTH flirting with the spiky haired dude. Seriously, what does everyone like him? I mean based on history, I'd say Tifa had a better chance, but Aeries and Cloud where moving too fast, ya know? But whatever, Tifa likes Cloud and I have a feeling he likes her too, so why don't' they, oh I dunno...GET TOGETHER since Aeries died! Gosh, are they stupid or something? I, of course, would've of course, gone for it! Duh! Cloud. Seriously. Get over it. It's not your fault your girlfriend who thought you where completely her ex boyfriend died. If Tifa doesn't' go for you, I sure will. I was the only one that got to kiss Cloud anyways on that Golden Saucer date!_

_Then later there was a talking cat riding on a Mog, and let me tell you, his singing SUCKED. Even I could do a better job! And that's saying something! He was also founded out to be created by Reeve, who I seriously think was drunk when he created that annoying thing... The mog can seriously pack a tackle/punch too when you're in it's way. As if the cat wasn't weird enough, there was cat/lion looking thing with a tail that could probably extinguish your hair or something; that almost happened to me a few times actually...it was horrible, but he's so FLUFFY AND CUTE! Then there's a guy with one gun arm that was unstable, according to the talking cat...He's crazy and unstable for sure._

_Vincent Valentine, or "Vinnie" as I like to call him is a rather fun to annoy more than anyone else, 'cause he would not kick your ass or anything no matter how bad the taunting got. He is a bit quiet and stuff though, I mean we found the guy in a COFFIN babbling about sinning, it left me cracking up though... He should also get over that Lucrendra chick, she's probably dead anyways. I REALLY hate his shoes and gauntlet, they're' scary and I have to take Vinnie shoe shopping sometime. And lastly there is a ex-space captain, Cid, who is a rather bad mouth and influence, Cloud had actually COVERED MY EARS one time while Cid was cussing up a storm. I mean no one treats me like my age! Cid makes an interesting leader, not to mention he runs kind of funny..._

_Originally, someone as cool and talented as me wouldn't join them, but they had LOADS of Materia! So what the heck? Why not join them then steal their Materia? Well yeah, that's what I did! AND they forgave me at the end too! Sure, they got pissed and stuff, but they REALLY REALLY care about me and went after me when I got kidnapped! They said it was for the Materia, but I don't think so! nuh uh! Although, Cloud didn't sign that Materia contract...Darn it! Me being the sneaky ninja I am, I did manage to steal a few..._

_Ok, so what does that have to do with driving you may ask? A lot._

_When I first met Cloud, they where walking and of course, me, being me, I tried to steal their Materia. Yes, I admit it, I'm a Materia addict. I just LOVE them! But that's besides _

_the point. Later however, they got a Buggy, which I did ok in I suppose. Later we got onto a ship in Junon to go to Costa Del Sol, Cloud was nice enough to give me a tranquillizer, same thing happened with the Highwind and Tiny Bronco. I think moving machines hate me...Then later where was the submarine and Highwind...totally made me feel sick...Yes, I have motion sickness. _

_Of course, Cloud told me to be nervous and just ignore it. Haha. Yeah, being nervous just makes it worse. And it's kind of hard to be preoccupied by something when you're too focused on whether or not you're going to throw up and 'Captain' Cid may start a line of complaints, yells, and never-ending torment on how you ruined his airship. So of course, Tranquilizers would then come in handy! But only for a short while..._

_One time, I begged Cloud and made him sign a contract saying that he'll teach me how to drive. It started really really well in the beginning, just crashed a few mail boxes here and there, ran over the curb a few times, scared the shit outta Cloud...Yes. It was FUN! But then I got hungry and I guess I stopped by somewhere and had some food. Bad Idea. I ended up throwing up all over Cloud. Yes, I puked on Cloud. It was...awesome._

_Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk... I feel like rambling a lot today! Whew! Sorry about that...hey wait! What am I apologizing for? Cloud said that driving will help overcome motion sickness, and that is EXACTLY what I will do! I'm SICK of waiting around until I can drive. _

_I, Yuffie Kisargi WILL overcome that sickness problem And learn how to drive! And at this point, I seriously don't care who teaches me..._

---------------

To Be Continued...

-----------------

Reviews and opinions will be greatly appreciated!


	2. The Deal

** I've edited this chapter and fixed ALOT of the mistakes and I've combined it with the third chapter  
**

-----------------

Midgar Sector 3: 9:30 AM

Yuffie burst into the room where Vincent was. It was just like any day actually...Couldn't Yuffie learn how to use the doorbell, knock or something even?

"VINNIE!" Yuffie said as she literally crashed into Vincent. "VINNIE! CAN YOU DRIVE?"

"...Who needs to drive when you can fly?" Vincent said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Well, I can't fly! Nor do I really want too actually...Can you teach me how to drive?" Yuffie asked.

"...No." Vincent said. Of course, Cloud had told him and just about everyone about Yuffie's little driving lesson with Cloud.

"You never got your license huh? HUH?" Yuffie decided. "That's why you NEVER drive or anything! In FACT! You CAN'T drive without a license, therefore, it was ILLEGAL when you drove the sub!"

"...obviously..."

"DARN! VINNIE!" Yuffie pouted. "Who has to know? Huh? Can you teach me!"

"Teach you what?"

"HOW TO DRIVE!"

"Ask Cid." Vincent said as he slowly backed away from Yuffie who was going on and on about something now...the only problem was she was talking too fast for Vincent to understand her.

"But he's a madman! he nearly killed me!" Yuffie protested.

"We where going at 25 MPH that time..."

"STILL! C'mon Vinnie!" Yuffie pleaded. "Or, Or...I'll...I'll ANNOY YOU TO DEATH!" Yuffie said smiling innocently and widely.

"You do that on a regular daily basis..." Vincent said to himself more than anyone.

"WHAT? I HEARD THAT! You're just not capable of listening to my awesome talking skills!" Yuffie yelled as she went on and on and on about some useless and totally random subject that was besides the point.

Vincent walked away and plugged his ears as he received more yelling and whining form the ninja as she continued to follow him around. Darn, her constant yelling had made him deaf almost!  
>

"Yuffie, please, just SHUT UP!" Vincent said quietly to himself.

"I HEARD THAT TOO! VINNIE!" Yuffie whined complaining more and more as Vincent tried to run away from the ninja who kept on following him.

-----------

Midgar: Sector 6; 9:50 AM

"Tifa! Out of all our AVALANCHE plots and adventures you'd have to say we're really good friends, right?" Yuffie said to Tifa one day.

"Of course!" Tifa said being her optimistic self.

"I think that you and Cloud make a nice couple!" Yuffie threw in randomly although she didn't believe that herself.

"Thanks?"

"And I REALLY love your outfit..."

"Thanks again? Yuffie, what do you want?" Tifa asked getting annoyed that Yuffie was using blandishments to get her to do hr a favor.

"weeeeeelllll...I never got to drive that buggy...or anything..." Yuffie began. "And...I don't know how too..."

"I'm not teaching you how to drive." Tifa said smiling. Ok maybe some favors just can't be done... She had heard all about Cloud's trying to teach Yuffie to drive thing and how that dreadful event ended...Tifa had no intention of wanting that to happen or getting her outfit and car ruined.

"I'm Sure Cloud would LOVE a girl who can teach her friend how to drive!" Yuffie said beaming.

"It's not working..." TIfa said although she didn't know this was the right answer or not...

"PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry, Yuffie, but you can ask Cid!" Tifa said. "Heck, if you're that desperate, even ask Reno, Rufus, Rude, Elena, Reeve or Teseng!"

"That'll NEVER happen..." Yuffie muttered. Little did she know...

------------

"Barret, can you teach me how to drive?" Yuffie ased using Tifa's PHS to call Barret who was currently in Costa Del Sol for some reason. Tifa smiled and gave Yuffie the thumbs up sign.

Barret responded, "how's Marlene?"

"She's good, but can you teach me how to drive?"

" NO WAY! Teaching Tifa how to drive was bad enough! AND YOU BETTER NOT USE MY CAR!" Barret said as he hung up.

"I think that's a no..." Yuffie whined.

"What does he mean my driving was horrible? I thought the lesson went alright..." Tifa said pondering on the thought. True, she did almost run over a cat or two and nearly gave Barret a heart attack, but he said it was all right...hm...

Midgar Slums Sector 5: 10:00 AM

"PLEASE!" The Wutaian girl begged.

"No." The guy with the blonde hair that stuck up unnaturally said. "Sorry, Yuff, but I can't..."

"CLOUD! YOU'RE MY LAST HOPE!" Yuffie screeched holding onto Cloud's arm and pouting.

"It's not working..." Cloud said turning away, he hated that puppy dog pout of hers...It always worked. MUST NOT LOOK AT PUPPY DOG POUT! Cloud thought furiously to himself.

"Clllllllouuuuudddddd! Tifa says she's busy, Barrett is out of town, Cid is a madman when it comes to driving, Vinnie doesn't care and won't do it either way and well Nanaki can't drive and I don't want to be cat food, and Cait Sith...No way in the world am I getting in a car with that thing!" Yuffie pointed out still holding onto Cloud's arm. "That just leaves you!"

"Yuffie...I'm not going to teach you how to drive...remeber last time?" Cloud said.

"You said driving eased motion sickness right?"

Crap, should've never said that... Cloud thought. Cloud did not like this. The simple idea of getting into a car with Yuffie was horrible enough. Sure, she had motion sickness, but still...she was an over caffeinated and hyper brat at times. It could be his death after all...Heck, even dying by the hands of Sephiroth was better.

"Yuffie, I'll help you try to get someone to teach you how to drive...but I will not, I repeat...WILL NOT be in the same car with you...It's better dying cause of Sephiroth then by your horrible driving, remember last time?" Cloud said as he remember the last time he tried to teach Yuffie how to drive. It ended up with Yuffie throwing up all over his new car AND him. That was gross. REALLY gross...

"Thanks Cloud! You're the best!" Yuffie said, Cloud had a feeling she didn't know what he had just said...Let's just keep it that way too...

---------------------

**Another Entry from the Diary of Yuffie Kisagari**

_The Turks. REMEBER THE SPIRIT OF THE TURKS! Elena said one time, and seriously, the way she said it, no one could forget how totally out of order that was...Wow, seriously, we have one of the most love hate relationship. Thought trying to stop Meteor and Sephiroth we ran into them on more than one occasion, two if the time in which there was no fight thanks to me and my awesome ninja skills! Even Reno agreed that we have a really interesting relationship._

_Anyways, The Turks...There's Reno who's can be a egotistic bad ass on the job. Often, he can also be a joker and comic relief type of person in which you've got to love. You'll never see him without his partner, Rude, who is too quiet...WAY too quiet. I mean C'mon T-A-L-K! Like me! TALK GOSH DARN IT! Elena is the talkative rookie of the Turks and leaked loads of useful information to us on more than one occasion, not to mention she has a raving mad obsession with Teseng and the saddest part is, she can literally packed a punch...Cloud should tell you! He should know... I kind of figured out earlier that Elena does all of the talking for Rude...I mean seriously, even I don't talk that much! Right? Yeah, of course I'm right! _

_Teseng and Rufus where said to be dead, but apparently not. I guess some miracle Rufus survived and Tseng was just badly injured and Elena came back with the Turks later to rescue him in the temple. However Rufus survived still puzzles me...Whatever, Rufus is apparently trying to rebuild Midgar and all that stuff. I mean wow! Did something happen? He' no longer the rich snobby brat and turned into...the almost total opposite! Well, I wish he'd tell me about not dying, that'd be useful, getting centuries worth of stuff and materia...I could rule the world! Yeah! That's it! _**I **_could rule the world! I know, it's SO overrated, but who cares! I should add that to my resolution...THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! Do I sound like Sephiroth btw? Crap._

_Well anyways, the Turks still do their own things here and there. Remember the sprits of the Turks! Yeah, how could we not? REMEMBER THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE TOO! _

-----------------------------------------

**Midgar: Seveth Heaven 2:00 pm.**

Fliers. That was Cloud's grand idea? How to teach a fifteen year old how to drive? On a flier. Yuffie detested this idea...no one would seriously care...In fact, Yuffie had a feeling that this wasn't at all Cloud's idea, but more of Tifa's or some literate "genius" who had bad marketing skills, perhaps Cait Sith's mog of a partner...

"Cloud? This isn't the best idea on earth..." Tifa said as Cloud went into the bar to set up a few fliers, Yuffie then took off into the back room to go and get some of her stuff.

"Tell me about it...She'd get a lawsuit..." Cloud said as he seated himself onto a chair on the bar.

"And she'd put someone in ALOT of danger..." Tifa reasoned getting Cloud something to drink.

"Wow, that's a lot of gil for teaching some brat how to drive..." Cid said looking at the poster. "Three mastered Materia...The brat agreed to this?"

"well, she doesn't' really know..." Cloud began.

"I HEARD THAT!" Yuffie yelled as she threw her shoe at Cid. "NO ONE IS GETTING MY MATERIA!" Yuffie yelled hugging her Materia closer to herself. "No! Deal's off! MY MATERIA MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!" Yuffie then went into another room to hide her Materia.

"Now she does..." Tifa said shrugging as she took out a black pen and cross out the materia part on the poster.

"YOU KILLED MY POSTER!" Cloud complained.

"Oh, cut whining, it was a mess to begin with...That's why you don't ask Cait Sith for ideas..."

"Whatever..."

"One smart question, what are we going to use to let her drive in it?" Nanaki said from the back of the room.

"Well, Cid's airship of course!" Yuffie said enthusiastically as she came bouncing out of the room.

"WHAT? NO WAY IN HELL, KID!" Cid said "I'm NOT letting you drive that thing! No!"

"Harsh..." Vincent muttered. "don't you have motion sickness?"

Yuffie sighed enthusiastically. "Yeah! But I think it's time I get over that! Turn over to a new leaf! Reach a different horizon! Expand my boundaries! I mean, I can't just walk everywhere I go right? I'll get tiered! and I don't want to hitch hike, because something bad may happen. Also biking isn't really my thing and I can't fly!"

"Dramatic."

"Vinnie!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why, Vinne!" Yuffie taunted as Vincent rolled his eyes.

"It's like me calling you Yuffers or something crappy like that." Vincent said slowly backing away from the girl, gosh, she could seriously talk someone to death...Vincent was about to feel sorry for whoever had to teach her how to drive now.

"Yuffers? Is that even a WORD? That's SO STUPID! Vinnie actually sounds GOOD!"

"You can use the buggy." Tifa suggested. "Cloud wants to get a new one anyways..."

"But that's not in Midgar! I have to learn how to drive in Mdgar!" Yuffie protested.

"You're NOT using my car." Cloud said thinking of his expensive and new car that he had just gotten with all of the gil he saved up.

"Mines in the shop." Cid lied.

"Not mine either..." Tifa said thinking of her average car...it wansn't much or anything, but that was all she had for now...A slow smiled crept up TIfa's lips as Everyone started at her questionably.

"Since he's gone for now...You can use Barrett's car..." Tifa said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind his..._dream car..._being gone for a few hours..." Barret's car had annoyed her greatly with it's stereo system and stuff. Time for some revenge...

-----------------------

**Midgar, Wall Market Bar, 5:00 pm.**

"Hey, Rude look at this!" Reno said after ordering a drink from the bar.

It was after work hours, well for him and Rude anyways, and they tended to go to a bar or something afterwards. Teseng had stayed back while Elena obediently also wanted to stay back and help him. After many jokes of this and getting a really painful punch from Elena, in which left Tseng laughing hysterically, Reno and Rude decided to call it a day.

"What is it?" Rude asked seeing Reno clutching onto a piece of paper.

"Look at the pay." Reno added pointing to the salary, Rude raised an eyebrow. "That's more than how much Rufus gets paid! Ok, well not really...but that's more than Tseng makes!"

"Just for teaching some kid how to drive?" Rude confirmed.

"Yes, easy pay, yo. Just tell them to step on the pedal, and you're good to go. The easiest gil you can ever make." Reno said. Reno would soon live to regret those words of his...

------------------------

**Seventh Heaven 2:00 pm. Interviews...**

The Interviews had started. Yuffie would not go in a car with an overly drunken person, a hyper one, or anything. And these six people that where narrowed down from 100 where definitely..._interesting_...

"So, Do you have a license?" Tifa asked the first guy.

"Who needs one?" He said.

"Uh...everybody?" Tifa said.

"Ok, fine, Lockhart, I'm just here to get a date with you. I mean you're so pretty and wow! I mean your bo--" The man then found himself thrown out of the doors with a slap across his face in a matter of seconds.

--------------------------------

"What MPH do you usually go in?" Cloud asked the old lady who had a cat in her arms.

"Why, 15 of course!" The old lady scowled.

Good. Cloud thought. That way Yuffie wouldn't get car sickness, and she might learn how to drive...slowly... The old lady then looked at Cloud's hair. "Goodness, Child! Haven't you ever heard of a brush?"

---------------------------------

The over hyper girl was annoying the heck out of Vincent. Yes, he would say it. She was even more annoying than Yuffie herself combined with Elena possibly...

"I LOOOVEEE YOUR EYES! THEY'RE SOOO PRETTY!" The girl squealed. "Contacts?"

"...Sure."

"POKE!" the girl said poking Vincent who resisted hte urge to punch her in the face. "MUHAHAHAHAHA! WOW! I FEEL SO HAPPY AND HYPER! OMG! LET'S SINNNNGG!"

"No. What's your speed when it comes to driving?" Vincent asked.

"The Maximum of course! AND YOU HAVE TO HAVE LOADS OF SUGAR AND COFFEE!" The girl screamed as Vincent plugged his ears from her squeaky and annoying voice. "WWWHHHHHEEEEEE!" The girl screamed as she jumped around the place. Vincent sighed in fury. No one in hell would he ever let Yuffie and this girl be in the same car...ever.

------------------------------------

"How many tickets do you have?" Nanaki asked the boy who seemed to be around 11 or something. The boy just started back at Nanaki blankly. "Are you even at a legal age to drive?"

"You...can...talk!" The boy asked starting wide eyed now.

"Uh...yes..." Nanaki said starting back at the boy, perhaps doing this was a mistake after all...

"Can you like...make smores with your tail?" The boy asked.

-------------------------------------

"How many tickets did you get?" Cid asked the women.

"OMG! YOU'RE THAT ONE CAPTIAN!" She screamed as she started hugging Cid. "Captian Sydney!"

"Cid."

"Right! I meant Cid! hehe..."

"So, screw the interview, who are you?" Cid said wanting to get to know the women more. wow, Shera'd be pissed at him if she found out about this...

"WOW! YOU'RE MY HERO!" She screamed. "Where is the airship!"

"Somewhere outside..." Cid told her. Flattery, this was awesome.

"Thanks!" The women said as she ran off.

--------------------------------

"I'm teaching a pint how to drive? No way, yo." A gangster looking thief asked laughing. Yuffie scowled.

"I'm not a kid! I'm the legible age to drive!" Yuffie snapped back.

"Temper too...Gosh, and all of your friends couldn't teach you? I can tell why..."

"SHUT UP!" Yuffie screamed as the man found himself being beaten up by a teenager.

---------------------------------

It's hopeless!" Cloud said. "No one is eligible enough!"

"Yeah...One guy was in here get a date with me..."

"DUDE! TIFA! EVEN TESENG CAN ASK ELENA OUT! SO CLOUD! JUST ASK HER OUT!" Yuffie said as Cloud and Tifa both stared at Yuffie while she was acting all innocent.

"I'm never letting Yuffie be in a car with that overly hyper brat. One Yuffie is enough..."

"The old lady firkin tried to straighten my hair and burned it off!"

"Some kid tried to used my tail to cook a smore!"

"My Airship is gone and I can't find it! That stupid women must have pretended to like me and ran off with my airship!"

"You JUST realized that?"

"I got called a pint size and stuff from a stupid idiot!"

The group then went on to argue some more about all of the interviews they had to face. Dude, that was one trying day. And they cared for Yuffie, otherwise, they'd let some mad person teach her...

"Ok. That's it. I have to look for my Airship." Cid said getting up as he headed towards the back room. Yuffie too, was about to follow to make sure her Materia would still be there when Cid left. The door to Seventh Heaven then burst open as a certain red headed Turk and bald man stepped in.

"Yuff, if you're desperate..." Cloud began looking at Reno, but before he could finish, Yuffie ran up to The redhead and nearly tackled him down.

"WHAO THERE BRAT!" Reno yelled as Yuffie almost collided with him. "What's the hurry?"

"RENO! I"M DESPARATE!" Yuffie said hugging onto Reno's stomach. Reno tried to move away, but that never work. Dude, this girl was also very clingy...

"Walk away...slowly..." Rude muttered.

"Well you see here, you're not really my type..." Reno said looking at Yuffie. "But if you're that desperate, I have a waiting list..."

"EW! RENO!" Yuffie shouted letting go of him as Reno started laughing.

"So is that a no? I could've just canceled the oh I don't know...hundreds of people..."

"Reno! Of course it's a no! I'd NEVER go out with you or anything! grossness!" Yuffie said crossing her arms.

"That hurts, Yuffie." Reno said sarcastically clutched his chest mockingly as Yuffie stuck out her tongue. AVALANCHE watched all of this in pure amusement.

"Ok, pest, tell me what's going on? And please, please don't tell me I have to teach you how to drive..." Reno said remembering the second reason why he was here with AVALANCHE all over the place. Ok, so the two groups wouldn't be considered friends, but not enemies either. It was a rather interesting relationship they had when it comes to saving the world...

"Reno, you're a madman when it comes to driving!" Cloud said. "No way..."

"It's a Turk thing." Reno said smiling. "Besides, it's the kid's choice."

"YES! WILL YOU DO IT!" Yuffie pouted and looking at Reno who turned his head away in avoiding Yuffie's pout. Yuffie had thought that having Reno to teach her how to drive was a lot better than Rude. Rude wouldn't say anything and if she asked Elena...Elena would just talk her head off and drive Yuffie mad. Therefore, desperate times call for desperate measures...

_Crap, not the pout! Spike was right it is working! _Reno thought.

"Alright, Alright, but I want the full play plus interest and free drinks for the next four years here." Reno said.

"That's a lot, you jerk! You'd better teach me how to drive right too!" Yuffie commented.

"A year." Tifa argued.

"Two years."

"A year and a half. You drink WAY too much."

"Fine. A year and a half."

"I know, so what? Do we have a deal or what?" Reno said looking at Yuffie now.

"Yeah, we have a deal."

"Pay me half right now and half later." Reno also added as Yuffie scoffed and gave Reno the gil.

"You better do a good job..." Yuffie muttered.

"Of course! You actually carry all this around with you? Someone could just rob you easily..."

"No! I'm the great Ninja Yuffie! I can kick their ass if they do!"

"Whatever. Pleasure doing business with you..." Reno said as he took out his hand so Yuffie could shake it. Yuffie paused a while then the two shook on it.

A moment in history it was.

------------------


	3. Getting Started

**Uh...There is some language in this chapter, but I tried to block out a few of the. But it's nothing THAT major...And also, I'm VERY bad with cars...so sorry about that...  
**

**--------------------------------- **

**Midgar, Seveth Heaven 3 pm. **

Yuffie couldn't believe it; it took her only a few seconds to realize what she had just done. Her life as she knew it could be turned upside down. She didn't even write her will yet! Who would get all her stuff? Hm...nah, she'd just take it with her if she ever died. Yuffie looked over to Reno who seemed to be enjoying the torments he could cause her while being in the same car with her. Too late to back down now. She'd just have to go with it. And if she did make it out alive, she'd have some bragging rights.

"Well, brat, let's get started." Reno said smirking. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"_What am I getting myself into?" _The two both thought in their heads at the same time.

---------------------------------------

**Meanwhile somewhere in Rocketown...**

Cid couldn't believe it. His airship was being saved by...Shera. The least person he'd expect it to happen to. holy crap.

"no way...that's just plain weird..." Nanaki agreed seeing Cid's expression when they heard the news.

"I agree with you on that." Tifa That was jsut unbelievable.

"Wow. That useless moron can actually be helpful!"

Apparently, Shera had been on board, saw that the pilot wasn't Cid and knock her out with one of her many tools. The thief also turned out be a maniac in the psycho ward who escaped..

"So, let's get back and see ho the brat's driving lessons are going...I _know_ Cloud has something planned..." Cid said getting onto his airship.

---------

**Midgar, Seventh Heaven 3:05 pm**

"Reno and Yuffie. The two names that should never have been together, are together..." Vincent said smiling evilly. "This is...GREAT!"

"Are they dating?"

"..." Rude shot Cait Sith a rather strange glance at this, he had decide to stay back and watch all of this taking place.

"Ok, maybe not..." Cait Sith said.

"Reeve, why don't you just...get out of that useless mechanical thing and actually come over?"

"Because, I find it amusing to annoy you guys with my so call 'useless mechanical thing', besides, I've got to broadcast this to Shinra and if Rufus agrees, national television"

"I like the way you think, Reeve..." Cloud said smiling, Cloud then took something that did look a lot like an i pod, but with more buttons on it and started waving it around.

"Do we even want to know?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. I know, Vincent here will LOVE it." Cloud said. "This is simply a remote to the car. It controls everything...well almost..."

"So what does it do?"

"It just...controls the doors, locks, radio and uh...uh...erm...I'M STILL WORKING ON IT!" Cloud snapped.

"I'm sure the audience will love it." Cait Sith said. "Wow, I sound like Scarlet already...Before I know it, I'll be laughing Kyha ha all the time..."

"Alright, then let's do it. one thosand gil the Turk is going to crack first." Vincent said smiling.

-------------------------------

**Midgar, Garage 3:15 pm**

"Alright, kid, where's the car?" Reno asked as the two walked to the back of the garage where sure enough, was Barret's third prized possession of a nice black sports car. It was more of a display than anything, Barret would often just sit in the car and blaze up his stereo system like there's no tomorrow then go out and admire it for a few more...hours.

"Stop calling me kid, Turk-ey!" Yuffie said annoyed already.

"That's your car!" Reno said, shocked. "Did you steal it?" He had always wanted to get that car...the last model. There was two, and Rufus had the other one when he was a VP. Even with all of Reno's connections and gil, he couldn't persuade the maker to build a new one. Not that the maker was alive, thank to blowing up sector seven earlier...Reno had in fact, tried stealing it from Rufus once, instead, destroying the whole car in general...So there was and is only one model.

"Nah, it's Barrets's. And no way would I EVER steal piece of crap like this." Yuffie explained as she got into the driver's seat. Reno took another sip of his beer.

"Piece of crap? There's only two of these things made and one of them is right here!"

"You have NO idea..." Yuffie muttered. "It's an incomplete model. Maker died, thank to some idiot blowing up sector seven."

"You going to open the door?" Reno asked putting his arm on the top of the doors.

"Uh...which button is it?" Yuffie said looking at all of the controls, there was a steering wheel, and around 50 other colorful buttons... "oh! This one is SO pretty! Looks just like a nice shiny green Materia!" Yuffie said as she pressed it. The door sure opened all right, right into Reno's face that is...with a thud.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Reno cussed as the door opened on his face. Yuffie suppressed a laugh.

"Wrong button!" Yuffie said waving it off as Reno went into the car rubbing his forehead in which the doors had hit it. She had better not done that on purpose...

"Ok. Let's go..." Reno said trying to find his seat belt. Reno searched his whole seat and found out that there was no seat belt after all... "Where the hell is the seat belt!"

"Well, you see...When Barret got this car, he couldn't afford some stuff. One of them just happened to be seat belts." Yuffie explained as Reno slapped his forehead.

_I'm going to die...I'm going to die in this car with this crazy ninja... _Reno thought hopelessly, Reno looked around to see if there was anything else that could keep him in seat. Usually, Reno could seriously care less about safety in a car, but in this case, he just had to care... Reno finally found the over bar hanger. That'll have to do for now.

"Ok, Turkey! What am I supposed to do!" Yuffie whined.

"What's the fist thing you need to do..." Reno began clutching onto the hanger harder.

"Um…" Yuffie said looking everywhere. "Well, Usually Cloud just hops on and steps on the pedal..." Yuffie observed form all of her years of traveling with Cloud and friends.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" the redhead yelled. "That's it! This isn't worth my life!"

"Get back in here, You darn Turkey!"

"Only if you stop calling me that..."

"Whatever, Turkey."

"I'll really be leaving!" Reno said opening the door, in which case didn't open. "What the freak is wrong with the doors! It's LOCKED!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Yuffie screamed fumbling for the door and trying to open it. It was and indeed, locked. And she'd be locked in this car, with a certain annoying Turkey...oh joy. Leviathan sure did love to torture her. Reno on the other hand was cussing and fumbling with the lock trying to get out. In all his Turk training, he should've known how to pick a lock, but this particular one just didn't work...Reno then tried punching the door down, which also didn't work. That was Rude's thing anyways.

"Are we stuck in here!" Yuffie whined. "I don't' want to be stuck in here with you! Gosh! I should've never asked for driving lessons or anything!"

"Trust me kid, if this is the beginning, I seriously wonder how it's going to end..." Reno muttered. "Being stuck with you is not treat either."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Yuffie asked innocently.

"Well, usually to pass time by, me and the Turks just go drinking, but we only have one beer bottle at the moment." Reno said holding up his bottle. "And you're too young to drink. Therefore, I think it's time for a lecture." Reno smirked as Yuffie groaned. "We can drive to the car dealership and get this door fixed, ok?"

"Whatever."

"Onto a lovely lecture...First off, DO NOT drink and drive." Reno said taking in another sip of his beer. "And don't' get in a car with a drunk person." He added.

"But you're drinking..." Yuffie pointed out.

"So what?" Reno said shrugging.

"You said not to get in a car with a drunk person or drink and drive!"

"Well, I'll be an exception then."

"...I don't' feel safe..."

"Whatever. That's the first and main rule. Next, don't' kill anyone on the road, because that'd be very bad, unless it was some Turk assignation attempt to cover up. Then that's ok." Reno continued.

"..." Yuffie was speechless, this was so..._pointless_.

"You should be taking notes."

"I'll make some mental notes." Yuffie replied though clenched teeth.

"Alright. If you have motion sickness, don't read, drive, eat, or do anything when you're in the car but feel sorry for yourself. If you see a cat on the road, then don't run over it if you like it, otherwise, by all means, go ahead. And defiantly, no polluting the lovely planet in any way! Pick up all your trash and don't pollute the air with stuff along with the water." Reno added the last line with a hint of sarcasm as he threw out his trash onto the road.

"You're such a hypocrite."

"I told you already, I'm an exception."

"CAN I JSUT DRIVE NOW!" Yuffie snapped getting frustrated.

"Do whatever. But another lesson is listen to people who are older than you and be patient. It helps with the learning environment and won't make you such an annoying obnoxious loud conceded know it all brat."

"I'M NOT An ANNOYING OBNOXIOUS LOUD CONEDED KNOW IT ALL BRAT!."

"Of course you aren't." Reno said sarcastically rolling his eyes as Yuffie continued to say that she wasn't an annoying obnoxious loud conceded know it all brat. How in the world did Spike and people ever stand to bear her? Reno did have to give them some credit.

-----------------

**Midgar, Garage 20 minutes later...**

"...and that is why I'm not an annoying, obnoxious, loud, conceded, know it all brat! AND--"

"FOR THE LOVE OF...WHATEVER! Just shut up! "Reno yelled. He had faced worse situations than this, but for some reason, this was the worst. "JUST DRIVE THE D-MN CAR!"

"THANK YOU!" Yuffie yelled as she took out the keys. "Uh..." Yuffie said fumbling with all of the keys. There must have been around twenty of then in there

"You forgot the keys!" Reno said unbelievably. "Give me that." Reno said as he grabbed the whole key thing from Yuffie. Reno picked a random one as he leaned over in the car and put it in the ignition, nope. Not that one. Why didn't they just hotwire the car?

**Ten minutes later...**

"AH HA! It's THIS one!" Yuffie said as Reno glared at the car broadly. Thirty minutes to find one darn key.

"Just great. Let's go." Reno said.

**Still at the Garage...Twenty minutes later...**

Reno saw Yuffie being terrified in the car, ok so his idea of just going in and telling her what to do for the pay wasn't really worth it after all...he'd have better ideas...Oh, this could be fun, even better than teasing Elena even...They had been sitting in the car for a good two minutes already.

Yuffie whimpered as she realized that the car was going to move. She had both hands and knuckles turn white in the process clutching onto the wheel.

"Ok, now, all you have to do if put that thing on Reverse." Reno said pointing to the transmission. "Of course you wouldn't want to put it on neutral, or this car would go downhill and you'd crash it into that wall. And defiantly not For--" Reno couldn't even finish his entrance as Yuffie put it on forward already as she crashed into the garage wall due to her impatience.

"-ward...or that is what will happen." Reno finished. "Consider this a lesson."

"I'm sorry!" Yuffie squeaked as she fumbled to the keys again. Reno thought it'd be funny if he gave her a lecture right now.

"Hold it. "Reno said as he threw his beer can out the window. "Do you have any beer here?"

"...Reno...In case you hadn't realized, we're LOCK IN THE DAMN CAR!" Yuffie yelled.

"Alright! wow, don't get mad all over it! where was I? Oh yes! I forgot to mention half of the rules that I forgot to mention earlier! Aren't you happy you get to know?" Reno said acting as if Yuffie was a little kid.

"Can we go now?" Yuffie asked pounding her head onto the wheel.

"Adjust the Mirror and chair to your liking. Now, check the seat so that you're comfortable and can reach the wheel, usually some VERY experienced driver would wear a helmet, elbow and knee pads just in case..."

"Now, originally we would check for seatbelts, but in this case we don't. But don't drive without them, except this one time only! Then we have to check if we have some kind of booze in the back. Also, a permit when we get pulled over or something like that.

"Why not if?" Yuffie said.

"Don't' question me!" Reno replied. "Ok, mirrors, car, tires, airbags, lunch, money, food, check, check and check, now do you know what to do if there is an accident? You call 911 if you're still alive, otherwise, you're doomed. Now, if you get stranded in the middle of the road and the battery runs out with no gas, then you'll have to hitchhike or ask someone for help, if no one will help you, then make them. Also check so that there's no bombs weapons, convicts, ex girlfriends who are very revengeful or any psychopaths in the back."

A few more moments pass as Reno was literally boring himself and Yuffie with the endless possibilities and what to do in case something happened, all the stuff they needed and such. Yuffie was clearly getting annoyed easily and Reno was enjoying seeing her this annoyed. Yuffie thought it'd be great if she pulled the transmission down again and just drive out of the place. Yuffie reached for the transmission, but Reno pushed her hand away.

"No, not now, kid." Reno said grinning widely.

"Oh for the love of Leviathan! I'm going to move the car!" Yuffie said pulling the transmission onto Reverse.

"Wait a minute! I wasn't finished lecturing!" Reno protested, too late, Yuffie had stepped on the pedal as it collided with the garage door.

"You might want to open the garage door first." Reno pointed out.

"SHUT UP! I'M DRIVING!"

"Actually, you're not..."

Yuffie then frustrated, just started ramming the door with the car while Reno was yelling about ruining the whole place. The girl was and _is_ mad!

"Or you could just do that..." Reno said as they where out onto the driveway looking at the once white and normal garage door.

----------------------

Wow, I turned a five page one shot driving lesson into a four chapter story going on 8! Ok, know it's kind of long and has a few typos on it...but sorry about that! I'll fix that! Also, my comptuer and FFN on my compuer is generally busted...the page is just blank, so I had to go through so much refreashing just to get to the page! So sorry for the slow updates and replies on the Fourms! Thanks for reading and everything, I'm amazed this many people have read it and such. But Thank you so much, and I really really mean it! Thanks! Please Review?


	4. The Roadkill Rule

**Midgar, Shinra HQ**

It was another one of those days for Rufus Shinra. Just another pointless and totally stressful day. Rebuilding Shinra again and regaining it's former glory did take a lot more work then expected, not to mention dealing with idiotic co workers here and there. Too bad Ky ha ha and Gha ha ha where still her however...At least that mad second rate scientist was gone...Rufus glanced at all of the paper work that was currently on his desk and sighed, he should get started on that soon...signing the checks and stuff. Rufus's PHS then rang as Rufus picked it up, the number clearly said that it was Reeve, one of the few people that would have his number.

"What do you want?" Rufus asked in a monotone.

"You HAVE to see this, I'm sending it to your computer right now." Reeve said laughing hysterically, Rufus wondered if Reeve was still sane most of all however. "National television, it could being in a few bucks."

"Do I even want to know? This isn't one of those stupid Experiments or Tree Hugger things, is it?"

"Of course not. Open the file." Reeve instructed as Rufus walked over to his laptop and opened up the file, Rufus watched the first few minutes of it as he started laughing hysterically. Perhaps this could be a lot of a better day...and make a fortune.

"Reeve, you are a genius...I'm going to give you a raise..." Rufus said still staring at the broadcast of Yuffie and Reno. Perfect. Blackmail.

----------------------

**Midgar 4:10 pm.**

"Seriously, brat. Speed it up. My grandma can driver faster than this!" Reno snapped getting bored at Yuffie going 10 MPH.

"How do I turn?"

"Just turn...and you just missed the exit to go to the shop...Does this thing have a GPS system?"

"No. Because stupid AVLANCHE, except for me, destroyed the Shinra building so they couldn't finish making this piece of crap!"

"Well then they're idiots. See that stick thingy sticking out? Just push on that a light will come on..."

Yuffie did so as the air conditioning started going on. "I didn't turn on the AC..."

"Well I didn't either! It's cold enough outside!"

"...Is this car...HAUNTED!"

"Hell no. That stuff isn't real." Reno said half heatedly. "...is it?"

---------------

"I'm getting bored..." Cait Sith said as The rest of AVLANCHE burst into the room looking breathless and no one wanting to miss the driving lessons.

"The airship..." Tifa began.

"Was saved by that good for nothing Shera!" Cid said. "I've not activated an alarm on the airship!"

"You mean we never had one before?" Nanaki said shocked, that'd explain how his hairpins got stolen...

"Well uh...never mind! What are you doing?" Cid said changing the subject and seeing everyone's reactions.

"Reno is teaching Yuffie how to drive." Cait Sith began.

"And it's on TV." Vincent added.

"And I'm toggling with the Car's controls, but it's so boring now...Watching Reno talking in his sleep about beer and Yuffie clutching on for dear life isn't going all that well..." Cloud said disappointed.

"Then just spice thing su p a little!" Tifa suggested smiling.

"We've tried almost everything..." Cloud complained.

"...road kill..." Vincent said smiling. "It always works."

"We need something to be the bait. Volunteers?" Rude asked getting amused of seeing Reno and Yuffie like this. All eyes turned onto Cait Stih at this.

"Uh...Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

--------------

Yuffie was seriously wondering what in the world Reno did in his spare time. All of the random stuff that Reno was talking about didn't even...make sense. Something about a Moggle, then beer, a chocobo, beer, Shinra, beer, some hot girls, beer, Turks, beer. What in the world? Was he THAT addicted to beer? Yuffie seriously didn't feel safe, but what could she do? Someone had locked the doors after all...

"Reno...Wake up...I might need some help...soon..." Yuffie squeaked as Reno continued snoring. A horn then honked at Yuffie who jumped in surprise along with Reno, who along the way, hit his head on the top of the roof.

"OW! Gosh, you're going at 15, wait, going on TEN MPH! SPEED IT UP!" Reno yelled going back to his normal self.

"I can't! I'm SCARED!" Yuffie whined as another car honked by them. Reno rolled his eyes in the frustration as Yuffie continued to glance at the road.

"Speed it up...or all of your Materia will disappear..." Reno threaten half heartedly.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Yuffie said stepping onto the pedal. She went from 10 MPH to an instant 125.

"Finally!" Reno said, seeing a Chocobo in the middle of the road, which was really strange in midgar, Reno yelled, "CHOCOBO AT 12 OCLOCK!"

"But it's...like four!" Yuffie pointed out as she looked up to see a chocobo. "OMG! IT'S A CHOCOBOCO! WHAT AM I SUPOSED TO DO!"

"I don't know, but don't' run it over!" Reno said as the chocobo theme began playing form the stereo. "What the hell?"

"...Barret listens to this crap?" Yuffie said rolling her eyes as Reno instantly turned off the stereo.

"Turn right!"

"But I'll run into that fire hydrant!"

"Just do it! Or kill the chocobo!"

"Ok ok ok!" Yuffie said as she turned right and crashed into the fire hydrant. The chocobo then hopped happily across the place as Yuffie saw Chocobo Bill chasing after the thing. The fire hydrant was now pouring water at them. Great. Just great.

"I can't see anything..." Yuffie said stepping onto the pedal again as they moved away from the fire hydrant.

"Very useful to use for running away and distractions...Not to mention if you need a car wash..." Reno said.

---------------------

"Something in the road..." Yuffie added. "Something tells me we're not in Midgar anymore..."

"We still are in Midgar...kindda...Remember my road kill rule I gave you earlier? If you don't like the thing, then just simply run it over, it'll be amusing..." Reno added laughing.

"...that' just animal cruelty!" Yuffie snapped as she remembered al of her cats in her basement...she had forgotten to tell Godo to feed them...oops...

As they near the object, Yuffie came to realize it was...Cait Sith. What in the world was that mad cat doing in the middle of the road! How many random things can she just run into in on day! Seriously! Yuffie then remembered Reno's road kill rule as she didn't even bother to stop. It was mean, but it was...right.

Reno was laughing on the other hand next to Yuffie who had a small evil smile forming. There was a thud, as Yuffie looked down and sighed. She just had to do that. Sorry, but that mechanical maniac was an embarrassment to the world...Yuffie then looked up as she saw no other than Cait sith with his face smiling and waving on the window.

"Hey guys! Hows' it going?" Cait Sith said. "Let me sing you a song! Or I will tell your fortune!"

"HOLY SH-T! THERE"S SOMETHING ALIVE ON THE WINDOW!" Yuffie screamed breaking as she threw Cait Sith back, Cait Sith then went up to the window as Reno bent over and use the window washer thing making Caith Sith slide off of the window slowly while dodging the things.

"Hey...isn't that Reeve's mechanical toy?" Reno said staring at the cat that was avoiding the window washers, finally, Cait Sith got thrown into a pile of bricks randomly. "Ouch..."

"I still remember your roadkill rule, and I never liked that thing anyways..." Yuffie said shrugging as she continued to move on. Suddenly, a random cat burst onto the window and shouted, "HI! I'M CAIT SITH #3! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

Yep. Cait Sith was back.

"NO! THE THING NEVER DIES!" Yuffie moaned whacking her head in realization, it was just like at the temple of the ancients...Window washers...which lever was it, now?

-------------------

Cait Sith was now in the car with Yuffie and Reno, after having some issues of trying to get in. Yuffie did have to admit though, the thing was cute, just highly annoying. Reno on the hand was joking around by saying how he could make a meal out of Cait Sith if he was ever desparate...

"So, what ARE you doing out here?" Reno asked.

"Just visiting the country!" Cait Sith said.

"But...it's Midgar?"

"So what!"

"How come you never die?" Yuffie volunteered.

"...Reeve designed me to be highly indestructible..."

"Crap. We should have never taken Reeve drinking..." Reno said remembering that he and Rude had taken Reeve on a dare to go to the bar, and boy...he was just...not Reeve. It was..._scary_ actually. "Seriously, never give that guy a whole bottle of Vodka...Doubt he remembers it though, so it's all good..."

"Don't' even want to know." Yuffie snapped focusing intently on the road.

-----------------------

"Uh...Yuffie? You kind of SUCK at driving." Cait Sith laughing.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Yuffie yelled breaking and turned around and started at Cait Sith.

"Uh...I mean...you're the BEST driver EVER!" Cait Sith said worrying for his life.

"Really! Thanks!"

"Yeah, just give her another unneeded ego boost..." Reno muttered. "Worst and most annoying driver ever..."

"Reno! Idiot!" Yuffie said glaring at Reno trying to make him apologize, but it didn't work.

"Alright pest. Just push the pedal down...really hard. " Reno ordered as Yuffie did so, the car then jerked from 15 MPH to 185 MPH.

"HOLY MOTHER F-----" Reno yelled, even he wasn't prepared for that. Yuffie too was screaming while driving and closing her eyes.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN KID!" Reno yelled.

"IT'S TOO FAST!" Cait Sith said flying around in the back seat.

"GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF THE PEDAL!"

"AM I SUPOSED TO GO LEFT?"

"RIGHT!"

Yuffie did so, and the car slowly came to a crash after spinning around. Yuffie had crashed it headfirst into a nearby alleyway trash can. The car was now dented in the front, side, and had a few sandwich marks all over it from somewhere along with a banana peel. Reno and Yuffie both took in a few deep breaths as Cait Sith finally came to a stop from the bouncing around in the back.

"I said go left! You would've ran into a bush!" Reno complained. "You just are so...UGH!"

"You said right!" Yuffie countered. "JERK!" Boy, Barret was going to kill her now...The car...wasn't even really a car looking anymore.

"I said right to left!"

"no you said right to left right?" Yuffie said.

"OK! My head hurts, Shut up!" Reno growled as he prepared for Yuffie to step on the pedal again and get them out of here. "But if you don't speed up in the next five seconds...

"What now?" Cait Sith asked. "Wow...I think Cait Sith number 4 is going to born soon if this keeps up."

Another idea came into Reno's head as Reno smirked. This had work rather well when Elena and Tseng where endlessly flirting in the car with Reno in the back...It got them off track and two, it totally damaged Tseng's car. Two for one...

"Yuffie, did I ever tell you that I get motion sickness?"

-----------------

Ok, two more chapters and this fic will be done! whoo hoo! Scarlette and Heidegger, no said they where dead or anything, and I couldn't think so blah! Thanks for all of the adds and reviews once again! Totally appreciate it and everything! This story is being updated weekly by the way...And same rules apply of me and my typos...is it still readable though? Hehe well thanks for the reviews and everything! And let me know your opinions! Also, this isn't a Reffie...As much as I love the couple.


	5. Issues

**A/n: **So sorry for the long update and procrastination process from me! Finals came up then there's the new years and a whole bunch of other things.Thanks for reviewing in all of the chapters and everything! You guys are awesome! So um...please review? And yes, I know Hojo is dead, but I just felt like adding him for insane purposes along with some people. Um...I kind of edited this chapter and added a small dialouge at the bottom...

----------------------

"...you're kidding..." Yuffie said staring at Reno.

No way was that stupid Turk supposed to get motion sickness, she was the one that was supposed to get it first, but no. That idiot just had to get it before her! Learning how to drive did take out the sickness in motion sickness...cool. Yuffie then let go of the wheel to face Reno after being beeped at numerous of times.

"MOVE IT YOU STUPID PEST!" A random person yelled as he ran past Yuffie.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU---" Yuffie said but it was drowned out by cars going by them. Reno whistled in agreement with Yuffie.

"Both eyes and hands on the road and wheel, kid...urk." Reno faked while trying to be serious._ Wow, this brat sure gullible._ He thought.

"RENO! You're REALLY serious right?" Yuffie said freaking out and waving her hands around.

"No shit..." Reno replied glumly.

"Are you serious, Reno?" Cait Sith asked. "I never recalled you having motion sickness..."

A sharp look from Reno instantly shutted Caith Sith up.

"Oh yeah...it's like that one time when we where going to Costa Del Sol and then you had motion sickness..." Cait Sith made up to go with the cover.

"Haha! Sucks for you!" Yuffie laughed.

"Well you do too...And watch where you're going before we're all going die..." Cait Sith pointed out.

"OUT! I can't drive with you in the car!" Yuffie said as She literally threw Caith Sith out the window...while they stopped for a while.

"Reno! I'm telling Rufus to dock your paycheck! And Yuffie...I HAVE BLACKMAIL! FEAR ME!" Cait Sith said doing a sad face as Yuffie and Reno ignored him and drove off.

_Oh well..._ Caith Sith thought. He had the tape and everything after all...Now, all he had to do was get back to Seventh Heaven...this wouldn't be a problem. Cait Sith then looked down teh road as he sprinted to Midgar.

"AH! WHAT AM I SUPOSED TO DO?" Yuffie freaked out letting go of the wheel. again. No wait! She was supposed to hold onto the wheel! Yuffie immediately steered the wheel with her knee as her hands began fumbling for something... anything...

"I dunno...but I'm not feeling so good..."

"RENO! PLEASE DON'T! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY CAR!" Yuffie shouted as she did a sharp turn on the curb that shouldn't be attempted if you just learned how to drive.

"Hurry up or this car isn't going to be car anymore..."

"RENO! HOLD IT! HERE! I'll give you my TRANQUILLIZERS!" Yuffie said digging into her purse.

"Nope. Not going to work..."

"OK! I'll uh...THROW YOU OUT OF THE CAR!" Yuffie threatened.

"The doors are lock, stupid."

"Just...I'll speed it up and then UGH!" Yuffie groaned in misery as she started digging through her purse again.

"HOLY SHIT!" Reno shouted. as he realized no one was driving the car. Reno then leaned over to steer the wheel in the right direction. This was worst then that one joyride episode.

"OK! I got it!" Yuffie said regaining the wheel again as she handed Reno a tranquillizer in which he had no use for. Yuffie then glance back at the road and got more comfortable in her seat.

"Wow, jee thanks..." Reno said scasticlly. "Do you realize the roads are kind of icy by the way? switch the gear."

"What gear?" Yuffie asked, she really didn't notice all of this snow until now..."AHHHH!" Yuffie yelled as she crashed into a mailbox, which ended up crashing into a tree followed by a whole mountain of...snow.

"RENO!" Yuffie shrieked crying hysterically now as Reno began laughing like crazy.

"You actually...fell...for that..." Reno said clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. Yuffie stared open mouthed at Reno.

That...stupid...evil...No, she wouldn't go on. She had a million torturous nicknames to call Reno, but she would not stoop to that level unless it was nessecary...and in this case it was.

"YOU ----!" Yuffie screamed a line of names and curses that would have made Cid and Barret blush. Hanging around Cid really had it's good points when it comes to insults. Yuffie then continued whacking Reno repeatedly with her fist as Reno laughed even harder.

"Wow! I never knew you had it in you, squirt!" Reno said laughing. "But I can do better when it comes to those cussing contests...You're pretty good though."

"SHUT UP!" Yuffie whined "WE'RE STUCK IN A MOND OF SNOW IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Yuffie shrieked. "AND YOU. You made me RUIN THE CAR! YOU A SUCH A---" 

"Don't worry, I've heard it all." Reno said regaining to his normal self, gosh, her voice was the most annoying high pitched thing ever... The AC came on again. All that could be heard was Yuffie's frustrated breathing and Reno trying to compress his laughter.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT WE'RE STUCK IN THIS STUPID HAUNTED CAR WITH A MIND OF IT'S OWN IN THE SNOW WITH YOU!" Yuffie continued.

"Yeah! like I wanted this to happen!" Reno said. "This is the worst punishment ever, whatever the heck did I do to deserve this!"

"YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME? What did _I_ do to deserve THIS?" Yuffie whined. "I'm a good person!"

"Yeah right..." Reno muttered under his breath, good thing Yuffie didn't hear him as she continued rambling. "Just turn off the AC already."

Yuffie then took off her shoe as she banged it onto the AC along with the stereo system, destroying it rather badly...

"Wow, I never knew you had it in you, kiddo..."

"YES! I've ALWAYS wanted to do that! The stereo system is finally down!"

"Give me your fire materia."

"What? No way!" Yuffie said grabbing the fire materia out of her pocket and clutching onto it.

"We're going to melt the snow...and I'm going to drive out of here...because, I've had it with this whole damn trip." Reno said holding his hand out as Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, and if you put gas and oil and fire together, there will be some kind of explosion, really cool actually and useful if you're on mission, by the way."

-----------------------

Tseng walked into Rufus's office to deliver the reports on the Turk's latest mission. Nothing too new or anything...Tseng then went forward as he raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw Rufus staring and laughing hysterically at a TV screen in front of his desk. He had never seen Rufus laugh that way before, it wasn't his usual cold laugh he did, but rather it was like...a real laugh. Tseng didn't even want to know...

"Sir, I have the reports done." Tseng said as Rufus sprang from his seat and covered the TV while catching occasional glances at it.

"Oh, it's you, Tseng...Alright, thank you...Just leave it on the desk." Rufus said still covering the screen.

"Sir, what are you watching?" Elena asked as she too came into the room following Tseng. "Are you watching a very naughty television show?"

"...Elena..." Tseng said whacking his head.

"Why how did you ever guess?" Rufus said sarcastically.

Rufus looked a bit flustered as he uncovered the TV to see no other than a Wutaian girl and Reno in the car together. "I've always wanted to see Reno annoyed...and he is right now... It's funny. Alright?"

"Uh...What?" Elena asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Reeve and Rude told me about it. Reno and that one Ninja girl are being broadcasted from those AVALANCHE--plus Reeve and Rude--as a blackmail plan. Reeve then told me about it, and well, it could boost our popularity even more and earn a few grand...I'm beginning to wonder why we hired Reno."

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out..." Tseng said. "Are they...in a car...together?"

"Another one of those romance flicks?" Elena asked. "I always knew something was up with those two since the Wutai incident."

"No. Like I said before, AVLANCHE is playing some tricks on them and well Reno is trying to teach Yuffie how to drive." Rufus explained. "I have the security upstairs filming this for future blackmail in any case."

"I like the way you think." Tseng agreed smiling as he and Elena pulled a seat over and watched it on Rufus's TV.

**Five minutes later...**

"What are you watching?" Scarlet asked as she too, went into Rufus's office to deliver the report.

**Four minutes later...**

Heidegger also walked into Rufus's office complaining, "My TV broke..."

**Six minutes later**

"I'm watching two animals being stuck in a horrible environment, however stupid that moron can be, I find this highly amusing..." Hojo said also joining the group.

**Ten minutes later**

Rufus didn't even know he could fit this many people in his office too and hearing Scarlet and Heidegger's laugh was annoying him to no end. The whole entire Shinra building seemed to be crowding around Rufus's office transfixed in the show of Reno and Yuffie trying to murder each other and complaining. The best show ever.

------------------------

"Erm...Hello...Officer..." Yuffie said smiling weakly at the police officer behind her as both of them pulled over.

"Do you have any idea how many MPH you where going at?" A female blonde police officer asked coming up to Yuffie's window.

"Uh...No, not really..." Yuffie lied. "Was it that bad?"

The officer was caught starting at Reno who winked back at her while Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Can I see your license?" She asked.

"I don't need this! I'm the princess of Wutai! And I'm NOT going to tolerate this!" Yuffie snapped.

"No matter. I will need to see your license."

"Here, I'm currently teaching this little kid how to drive." Reno said holding out his Shinra identification card or license whatever it was.

"Are you driving under the influence? Good thing, you're letting her drive, Reno. I think I've seen you around before..." The police officer added.

"You probably have. I'm hard to miss." Reno said being himself. The police officer, in which looked like a mini version of Elena or Scarlet then took the license away to go and verify it in her car, before she left however, she asked Yuffie, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"WHAT! NO WAY IN hell! EW!" Yuffie shouted as Reno began laughing.

"Aw, c'mon, babe..." Reno began before Yuffie side smacked him on the head. "We have a love and hate relationship..." Reno explained occasionally as Yuffie whacked him on the head again.

"I'll be right back..." The officer said dreamily as she went back to her car to fix her hair and do makeup instead of doing her job.

"What the heck, Reno! Help me here!" Yuffie muttered. "I don't want to get a ticket!"

"I got this all under control, kiddo." Reno said as the officer came back.

"Listen here, I know that you want me, and I might want you too. And I'm single you're single. We're both extremely good looking..." Yuffie then snorted at that saying as Reno continued. "Therefore want to go out Friday night?" Reno thought up of randomly. IT was plainly obvious that he was perhaps drunk as Yuffie whacked her head.

The officer blushed and giggle at this. "Love too."

"Oh, by the way, do we get a ticket?"

"Why of course not! I'm sorry, I just mistaken your car for another one!" She said laughing while handing over Reno's license and her number.

"See you Friday." Reno said as the officer drove away.

"Ew...she's so fake...Reminds me a lot of Elena or that one female shooter Turks that looked like Elena...Or even a mini version of Scarlet..." Yuffie said.

"I'm not going to even go out with her, calm down. Judging by the way she handled things, I could tell she was desperate, so I used that against her, and now you don't' have a ticket or anything."

"Whatever, you should have let me and my reputation handle it...Flirting with HER? ew..."

"Are you jealous?" Reno asked, he knew he had hit a nerve.

"WHAT! ME? JEALOUS! OF YOU?" Yuffie scoffed. "HA! NEVER!"

"Right, kiddo, you keep telling yourself that..." Reno said rolling his eyes.

"What do they see in you anyways!"

"One sexy Turk with awesome eyes, one hott body with awesome skills."

"In otherwords, you're a man whore? A player? A pimp?"

"...No. I just think of myself as me."

"You haev one big ego...too big for your own good..."

"And you don't?"

"NO!"

"Ok, now, let's switch seats, because one, your driving sucks. Two, I feel like driving. Three, I feel like getting out of this car and we're going to go back to Seventh Heaven. And Lastly, you driving sucks."

"When we get out of this car, Reno. You're dead."

-------------

**  
**


	6. Deja Vu All Over Again

"Hold on, I need to call my insurance company." Yuffie said, sinking back down onto her seat and getting out her PHS. She never had insurance, and she really never needed it anyways, but now she had a feeling that Godo was right, and she should call one of those insurance companies...

"You won't need it." Reno said as climbed to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat smiling while Yuffie glared at him. Yuffie then sighed as she hung up on the annoying insurance's company's secretary and took out a piece of paper and pen.

"What are you---"

"I'm writing my will! So shut up!" Yuffie snapped brows deep in concentration.

"Yeah, like you have anything!"

"When you're a princess, then you would! Hm...who should I give all my materia too? Wait, scratch that, I'm keeping that! even when I die!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you could use that life materia and go right back onto being alive..." Reno said sarcastically. "Tried it before, on my old dog, it didn't work."

"I'm sorry. Cats are better though. I have LOADS in Wutai!" Yuffie said smiling remembering those bazillion cats in the basement of her house.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Give me your summon materia though, they are useful party effects, it worked the other time we Turks threw a party and everything...and you tend to wonder why Rude's head is bald...It's not that he has a long history of hair loss...It's that Materia party...Not to mention it's beyond funny to see Elena taking cover behind Tseng."

"...That's nice." Yuffie said sarcastically. "Are you Turks always such...idiots?"

"Why do you AVALANCHE members always have to ruin the fun?"

"We don't! We save the world! And I fight for Wutai!"

"Yeah yeah, you mean you rob everyone..."

"You end up murdering anyone that gets in your way! It's the same!"

"Something's aren't bad if they're done for the right reasons." Reno shrugging. "I'm not saying what we're both doing is wrong, either."

"Whatever...Who am I supposed to give my cats too! Godo hates them and so does everyone...OH! I know! I'll give them to Vinnie or Cid or even Nanaki! They might have babies! And of course, there's my whole entire family fortune and..."

"Dude, I'm going." Reno said turning on the ignition and getting bored of Yuffie's stories.

"Okay, Reno. I'm going to warn you once. I have very severe heart problems. The doctor said that stress and tension can trigger some VERY VERY horrible and bad things…and I am feeling ALOT of tension and stress right now, so you better watch it! You really don't want me to die early, do you?" Yuffie warned Reno while having a death grip on the bar. Yuffie also had some tranquillizers with her right now in her pockets, just in case...Yuffie then slide herself to the seat. Where were the seat belts!

"What are you talking about? You're only like what? 16?" Reno laughed as he grasped the key.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT KEY!" Yuffie screamed, jumping forward at Reno.

"Whao, there, brat, I know I'm irresistible...but not when I'm driving! Last time that happe--"

"NO MORE OF YOU MESSED UP AND POINTLESS STORIES!" Yuffie yelled.

"P.M.S!" Reno said rolling his eyes as he warmed up the car.

"Feel the good chi rushing into your body. Ask the greater forces for help...Never see a black cat or spill salt anywhere...no walking under ladders..." Yuffie chanted quietly to herself. "Oh crap. Would Cait Sith count? Ok, nevermind, Yuffie, Think of a distraction and remember that I'm a car with a VERY Mad Turky...Oh Yuff! What did you get yourself into!" Yuffie whined to herself out loud.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Reno asked chuckling.

"Yuffie! ARE you talking to yourself? Well I can hear myself alright...I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy...Oh! I know! I'll just say something, and then I'll see if Reno can hear me unless he's a mad psychic! Hm...I really love you Reno and I seriously think we should go out...Yeah, like that's ever happen...Vinne and Cloud are kind of Emo at times too...Hm..."

"Yuffie, I'm not a mind reader, and if you'r that desperate, I'm still open Friday night. SO make up your mind." Reno said smiling. "And Spike and that vampire looking guy being Emo...Yeah. I can picture that."

"YOU AGREE! And I think this is already a torture being in the car with you. So no!"'

"That hurts, kiddo!" Reno said in mock agony and pain.

"It should! Jerk..."

"Brat."

"And don't' forget to lock the doors, well actually in this case, we don't' have a choice..." Reno added.

"But what if I might want to get out and run away!" Yuffie said.

"Then you'd die..."

"Rufus survived Diamond weapon! I think I can survive this!" Yuffie pointed out.

"Aright! Here we go!" Reno cheered as he stepped on the pedal with Yuffie screaming, the scream could probably be heard from the northern crater too.

-------------

"HOLY SHIT RENO! SLOW DOWN!" Yuffie screamed

"I am!" Reno said cheering loudly.

"RENO! MY LIFE! AH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Yuffie screamed as they came to a stop.

"Ok Relax..." Reno said lazily and boredly.

"You're stopping…why are you stopping?" Yuffie asked her eyes getting wide.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?" Yufffie demanded.

"There's a red light, genius." Reno said, "Usually if it's yellow, you'll want to beat the red, but I had too many tickets and I don't' even have my license with me, it got that taken away for drunk driving a few months ago..."

"...I REALLY don't feel safe now..." Yuffie said smacking her head.

------

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Yuffie asked as she could no longer recognize the surroundings. Reno just looked focused on the road instead, something told Yuffie that Reno didn't have a clue to where he was going.

"It's a short cut." Reno replied.

"You're lost, Reno. Admit it." Yuffie said crossing her arms sighing.

"Am not. I told you already! It IS a short cut!"

"What is it with men and not wanting to ask directions! Cloud did the same too! and WE GOT SOO LOST SO MANY TIMES!" Yuffie pointed out remembering how frustrating it was.

"I could've sworn we passed by that tree already..." Reno admitted. "Five times..."

"SEE? YOU"RE LOST! JUST ASK FOR HELP! CALL THOSE GPS PEOPLE!"

"No!"

"...I'LL BITE YOU!"

"...IS that even supposed to be a threat?" Reno said as Yuffie bit him in the arm.

"WHAT THE F----?"

------------------------

Reno looked at his arm worriedly. What if that kid had rabies or something? And who bites people? Seriously. Much to Yuffie's disappointment, Reno had made a rather random turn along the tree's somewhere and in the process had gotten them back on track in Midgar. Reno had been speeding from there and taking the wildest turns and scaring the crap out of Yuffie.

"RENO! STOP IT! SERIOUSLY!" Yuffie yelled getting sick.

"Aw...you look a little sick...want me to go faster?" Reno asked smiling evilly.

"Urk...I really...don't' t feel well..." Yuffie said clutching her stomach.

"Are you joking around? It's not working."

"No, Reno, I really really have motion sickness." Yuffie said. "Didn't Cloud tell you?"

"...No. and you're so not serious, it's not working. I know I faked it, but doing the same trick is just plain dumb." Reno said taking in another short turn.

"Reno...seriously...Urk!" Yuffie said.

"Get that tranquillizer thing of your then." Reno said shrugging.

"It doesn't' work! I already took all of them before this!" Yuffie moaned.

"...Whatever, just hold it. Because, I'm NOT driving fast right now and I'm not going to stop. I'm going to go back to that forsaken damn bar and tell those assholes to free us out of the car... " Reno said turning again on the freeway as Yuffie nearly fell off her seat. This was worst then the golden saucer rides...

"Oh C'mon! I'm REALLY serious!" Yuffie moaned.

"...It's not working..." Reno said laughing as he suffered the same fate that Cloud did.

"HOLY MOTHER F-------"

--------------------------------------------

The whole entire Seventh heaven shook with laughter as if a stampeded was in the room. Cait sith had gotten the extra footage as long as the Deja Vu episode.

"...I...can't, belive it!" Cloud said laughing and panting for breath form laughing so hard.

"Brilliant..." Vincent said clearly amused.

"Wow. Glad it wasn't me." Rude muttered smiling.

"There IS hope for that pest!" Cid said choking on his cigarette.

-----------------------------------------------

"OH YEAH!" Elena yelled happily. " RENO SO DESERVED THAT!"

"I couldn't agree with you more..." Tseng and Rufus said at the same time as the Shirna building too shook with laughter.

-----------------------------------------------

"-I said I was sorry!" Yuffie pouted, although she really wasn't. Reno deserved it.

"You ruined my best suite!"

"It's not even your size!" Yuffie shouted back. "The thing was already messy to begin with anyways!"

"That's not the point! I knew getting into this car was suicide!" Reno yelled as he pulled over, this was all just too gross. Getting puked on from a teenage brat...Reno then took off his jacket.

"...What are you doing!" Yuffie shouted getting ideas. "Keep your shirt and pants on!"

"Don't get any ideas. I don't want cold puke on me." Reno said as he threw the jacket in it back. There was still Yuffie's last night dinner on his shirt and pants though, but nothing he could do about that now. "Besides, I told you already, you're really not my type, and what do I look like to you? A man whore?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Yuffie began. "Cause it's kindda true..."

"Just...Shut up! I'm going to get us out of this car and..." Reno then looked at the gas meter. He just had to be hallucinating, there was a the arrow all the way on the bottom of the meter near the E and a tank of gas. The car then started to slowly stop as it made some weird noises before sliding to a stop in front of a hill...

"And what?" Yuffie said, was Reno pausing for dramatic effects or was there something really wrong? And why did she leave al of her shurikins at home along with her PHS? And why couldn't Reno drive any faster and less bumpier?

"...We're out of gas..." Reno said slamming his head onto the wheel in frustration.

-------------

Ok, so sorry for the update, but I lied. There's going to be another chapter after this. So that one will be the last chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner, school's been hectic and there's lots of drama and stuff so I've been sidetracked...Hope you had a great valentine's day and a great weekend! Oh, and if you have any suggestions for the end of this fic, then please suggest them. I already wrote the last chapter, but I'm not too proud of it...


	7. Happily Ever After

**A/n: **I'm Updating this on my Birthday...wow...I have no life...Sad, isn't it?

Thank you SO much for all of the reviews and inspiration, it has truly kept me going. I had a lot of trouble writing the ending of a fic. I never like to write the endings anyways, it's just too sad. Anyways, I'm turning this into a Reffie fic!

This story is dedicated to all of you who have enjoyed this story. Thank you so much.

----------------

**Driver's Ed **

**-------------------**

Although it wasn't necessary, Reno kicked the door trying to get out while grumbling a few curses. Yuffie didn't even want to retain him, she just as sick of this as he was. She saw her life before her and how it was before Barrett would kill her for damaging his car. On second thought, it wasn't really her fault, was it? Tifa did encourage her to take the car while everyone else had agreed to it. So, yeah, it wasn't her fault. Yuffie changed her expression on her face as she thought of this.

And actually, Reno wasn't even all that bad...there was just something to him that Yuffie liked. He wasn't distant like Vincent was and he was the total opposite of Cloud practically. Reno was just so multi dimensional, it was hard to define him, in which she liked. He was defiantly different and perhaps, they did have a slight chance despite their history with each other. They where in the same car after all, right? Maybe things would turn around.

Yuffie saw it right then as she saw Reno in a whole new perspective. He wasn't that annoying, loud, cold blooded killer, drunk Turk anymore. He was actually...a person. It was his job to kill and he drank because of that. His being loud and annoying at times actually made her laugh a few times. Those tiny drops she'd felt in the beginning was now turning into a waterfall of overbearing emotion. Maybe that was why she couldn't concentrate on the road. She was too busy thinking of their could be future instead.

_Crap! Stupid hormones! Go away! _Yuffie thought in her head trying to clear it of any thoughts of her and Reno together. Stupid hormones...seriously.

Yuffie looked outside, it was really dark and foggy. It was almost impossible to see anything within fifteen feet, and getting lost in this fog wasn't that good either. Reno sighed as he leaned back on the seat while flipping his phone out. Great. no battery left.

"Please tell me you brought you PHS."

"Vincent took it and held it hostage until I'd stop calling him." Yuffie said shrugging. Crank calling the quiet mysterious ex Turk was always fun. "I stole it back after, but then I lost it...ahh"

"nice friends." Reno said sarcastically.

"We're doomed! We're going to die! I'm too young to die!" Yuffie said on the verge of a mental breakdown as she repeatedly banged her head against the airbag compartment, the airbag was never in there anyways. Reno couldn't agree more. Yuffie was in the mix of being frustrated and sad-this sucked.

"You're going to loose brain cells, and trust me, you need all of the ones that you have." Reno said smugly trying to get the ninja to stop, she was shaking the car anyways.

"I always had more than you anyways!"

"Not in a million years."

"I bet I do! You're just in denial!" Yuffie said as she stopped banging her head against the airbag compartment, she did feel a bit whoozy, but no way was she going to admit that Reno was right. And he was right... a lot more than she wanted at times.

He wasn't going to start with this, for one, he wasn't in the mood...or this could turn out pretty good. Instead, he went on to a certain hypothesis of his. "I have a feeling Cloud was up to something." Reno said thinking about what had happen in the past five hours of his life. It was a nightmare come true, and he couldn't' help but wonder if perhaps, all of this wasn't just fate or accidental but intentional. It would explain how the car was perfect and stuff, perhaps they had some sort of remote control, but not one could get one unless...oh crap. Reeve.

"He wouldn't!" Yuffie said defending Cloud. It wasn't like him to pull a prank like this. "What if it was Reeve or Rufus or those Turkeys?"

"I think it was." Reno admitted. No one could turn him into a joke, especially being stuck for five hours. When he got out of here...they where dead and could be part of the life stream, or better yet, revenge is always sweet.

And what could be better and more entertaining then Reno's love life? An idea formed in Reno's head, after all, no one could resist Reno even if they wanted to anyways. Alright time to play innocent.

"Why did you help save me in Wutai?" Yuffie questioned randomly. She had always wondered this, she knew they did it for Elena, but something in the back of her head said, no, she hoped that there was something more to that.

"Elena got kidnapped, we'd have to save her to Rufus would kill us. And I always like doing side missions." Reno said, although that really wasn't it. Elena was part of the reason, but there was more to that. Yuffie was a bit disappointed in his answer and her face clearly showed it. Yuffie gave him a 'you're lying' look in which Reno smirked in return and sighed.

"You want me to be honest with you?" Reno said, the tension was killing him, he felt so open with Yuffie like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him. She was the least person in the world he thought he'd get along with outside the Turks circle thing. He knew it wasn't the beer he'd been drinking that made him feel the way he did. There was something more to it.

Yuffie thought this was another one of his stupid jokes and didn't think much of it at this point. "Sure, whatever."

"You where the other reason..." Reno admitted. He'd never admit that to anyone or they'd think he was weirder than usual. Ratings would go up for this confession of his. "Will my ratings go up now with you?"

Yuffie looked up at Reno as part of the fog was clearing up revealing a dark black sky with few stars. She then burst out laughing, no way was he telling the truth, Yuffie then stared at Reno who really hadn't even had the slightest inch of smiling or laughing on his part. Oh crap. He IS serious.

Seeing Yuffie was...weird for Reno, if you've ever seen someone laughed really hard and everything, then suddenly stop, it'd be sort of...strange. Yuffie wished that she could get a girl talk or something before she actually does something stupid that she'll end up regretting. But it Cloud or the Shirna were filming, this, let's add a few stars...If they wanted a show, they got one, or so in her excuse.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Every word."

Yuffie glanced into the sky, she never got her first kiss before, she was just never really into guys until now. She was debating between hormones and logic in her head right now and it was a battle she couldn't win.

"Oh, what the heck." Yuffie said letting her hormones take over, Reno's lips met hers although she was a bit shocked at first, she immediately went with it. Yuffie put her hands around Reno's neck while Reno put his hand around her back. Yuffie felt like she was in total bliss right now. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. It should save time to tell Avalanche about her and Reno going out. Finally.

---------

Everyone was speechless in the Shirna building with their eyes wide open staring at the screen while Elena was covering her eyes just in case something did go a bit to far, even though it wouldn't and it was just a simple kiss, it had to be on public television. so the rating was PG.

"I can't believe he did that..." Rufus said for everyone as the viewer count raised even more.

"Wow, Reno's such a ...man whore..." Elena muttered to herself more than anyone. Seriously, every month he'd have at least four new girlfriends or something like that.

It was just prefect timing as Reno managed to cover the camera.

"NO!" All of the Shirna employees yelled throwing tomatoes all over Rufus's office.

"Hey! Where did that come from!" Rufus yelled seeing as there was a no food policy in his office. "The next one that throws something..."

The room was dead silent as everyone whistled innocently and scooted away.

---------------

"AHHH" Tifa shrieked seeing Yuffie with Reno on their little "show". Tifa was pointing to the screen excitedly and freaked out at the same time. She personally thought Yuffie would always end up with Vincent, apparently not. Cid's cigar fell out of his mouth when he saw this as little pieces of ash and whatever is in a cigarette that makes it go on fire went onto Vincent's cloak. Everyone was too busy watching the screen to notice that Vincent's cloak was on fire.

"Aw...our little ninja's all grown up!" Nanaki teased laughing lightly, then sniffing the air Nanaki asked, "Is something...smoking?"

"If you mean Cid..." Cait Sith said, he hated how Cid always smoked.

"I didn't bake anything..." Tifa said still looking at the screen.

"Ah!" Vincent yelled as he jumped up, the cape thing of his was now almost half burned off. He was just thinking of how Yuffie would finally lave him alone if she and Reno continued to go out and stuff. Yes, he liked this idea very much. Although having his cape set on fire wasn't that great, the flames started to make his cape even more ripped then it always was.

"Wait! Hold that pose! I'll go and get the camera!" Tifa said as she ran into the bad, five second later she was out of the bar with yet another video camera. She couldn't wait to see Cloud's reaction when he saw this, not to mention it might just get her some extra points, she could swear that Cloud had something for Yuffie and Aries still.

"Stop drop and roll!" Cait Sith said as Cid reached for the fire extinguisher and sprayed Vincent with it. This was the second time he had accidentally put someone on fire, last time it was Cloud's hair while he was sitting down, that was one of the blonde's worse hair days ever. Cid was also tempted to put the cat and the brat on fire to...

Vincent stood in the room looking like some sort of cross snow man looking thing. He had to keep his inner demons in check, although they where threatening to come out right now and seriously doing some damage.

"Cid..." Vincent said giving him a death glare, Vincent then grabbed the whole cigarette box from Cid and crushed it with his anger. "If this happens on more time..."

Cid let out a curse as Vincent examined his totally battered than before cape and Tifa stopped filming, Nanaki and Cait Sith where snickering looking at the screen.

"Oh there's Cloud!" Nanki pointed out trying to get everyone's attention away.

"I want to see!" Tifa instantly dropped everything as she ran towards the screen in a obsessed lover kind of way.

------------------

A tow truck rolled by them with a motorcycle next to it. Of course this huge and bulky looking bike could only belong to Cloud so he was obviously on that thing instead of a Chocobo because it'd bring down his "coolness factor" although Chocobo's are really cute...Alright, sorry, trailing off...

A few hours ago, the group had felt bad for getting Reno and Yuffie stuck in the same car together so they decided to go and get them after all, being stuck in the car for a long time must be very tiresome and bad, especially with Reno and Yuffie together, it instantly spelled chaos.

Cloud and Rude then caught up to the car in the road. "Need help?" Cloud asked then seeing Yuffie and Reno kissing in the front seat surprised him, you could sort of see Cloud's jaw touching the floor in utter shock. Rude came out too and looked into the window to see what Cloud saw too, Rude's sunglasses instantly dropped. Reno and Yuffie then mutually broke the kiss for now as they both ended up laughing like crazy.

"Wha---what was THAT!" Cloud asked still in shock as Reno and Yuffie burst out laughing. "lay off the drinks."

"I did gone sober for five hours." Reno added, "That's how long I've been in this blasted car. Are you guys going to get us out?"

Rude nodded as he took out another extra pair of sunglasses just in case the other ones broke. Rude bolted down the door from the outside as Yuffie and Reno both ran out of the car, way too happy to be on land again.

"Strife, you better run, you too Rude." Reno said in a deadly tone after appreciating the quick few second he had out of the car for now. Now, onto better things...Revenge...

"Uh...Why?" Cloud said nervously backing away in case he did have to run. Yuffie too joined in with Reno.

"Oh you know why." Yuffie tautened. "C'mon spike, we're not that slow."

Reno cracked his knuckles as Rude and Cloud both backed away. Cloud was weaponless after all.

Yuffie used her ninja skills to grab a Materia from Cloud as she got it she held it up with an evil look in her eye.

"Uh...Yuffie...Put that Materia down..." Cloud said backing away even further, Rude also followed suit at Cloud's action.

"Not in a million years." Reno said smugly as Cloud and Rude both ran down the road with Reno and Yuffie yelling stuff at Cloud and Rude that could be heard from Wutai. Keeping this story under the right ratings, I'll let your imagination go wild at what they said. Yuffie then chucked the Materia at Cloud's head as he caught it, no way would they waste their energy on summoning stuff.

This continued on for a little while they ran down a really long and empty looking roadside. Why Cloud didn't just take his motorcycle or Rude ran into the truck was still a mystery not to mention leaving three vehicle behind. Some hobo could be very lucky to find those...and seeing an angry awesome Turk and ninja chasing a chocobo haired guy and FBI stereotype security guard looking guy could also be pretty interesting.

-----

Yuffie finally caught up to Cloud using her ninja speed skills as she tackled him to the floor in front of Seventh Heaven yelling as Reno did the same while Yuffie tripped Rude to the floor. The four where all yelling and screaming profanities and stuff at each other while trying not to get beat up. Hearing the noise from the outside, the rest of avalanche rushed outside and tried to break up the angry "mob" while trying not to get in it themselves. Vincent was pissed at all of their yelling and stuff.

"SILENCE." Vincent yelled as it got awfully quiet, you could even hear a few crickets.

"I can't believe you recorded this and the door!" Yuffie said frustrated, "You guys are such jerks!"

"Sorry, we couldn't help it...if it makes you feel any better, Rufus is also broadcasting it, oops, name slipping." Cait Sith explained.

"It was your idea, Reeve" Rufus said coming up in front of Seventh Heaven with Elena and Reeve "An interesting show too."

"Rufus..." Reno said pissed off. "I'd seriously beat you up right now."

"I'd like to see you try." Rufus said. "I can dock your paycheck or give it a raise, your choice."

Before Reno could reply to Rufus's statement along the lines of he didn't care. Elena blabbed, " I think you're insane for doing that with the brat, but very amusing and fun watch and it was PG rated too!"

"Hey! What was that!" Yuffie yelled. She was NOT a brat.

"Nothing!" Elena said, "Never mind..."

"With your little show and all, Shinra's reputation has gone up even more." Reeve said proudly.

"Not to mention, it's payback for taking our materia and annoying us to death, kid." Cid added joking, he was about to light up another cigar or something, but then he thought of Vincent's and Cloud's earlier threat and decided not to.

"Hey! I am NOT annoying!" Yuffie yelled.

"Righttt..." Vincent and Cloud said at the same time.

"You might just get fan girls and stalkers." Rufus said chuckling.

"NO! Not the fan girls and stalkers!" Cloud, Vincent, and Reno all yelled. Horrible memories. If Sephiroth or any of those silver haired men were here, he would've said the same thing about fan girls and stalkers too.

"You can always just steal their wallets though." Yuffie said imagining the possibilities of stealing people's stuff. She could just imagine the possibilities...

"So, overall, this whole thing isn't bad..." Cloud concluded. "Just...I need to get my bike back...That thing costs so much, and you have no idea how much mileage and repairs I had to do on that thing?"

"And the cars..." Rude reminded.

"And my reputation." Reno added as his arms went around Yuffie's waist.

"Group hug then!" Elena said happily as no one seemed to want to join in her little group hug. Elena frowned at the group's enthusiasm. "Fine. Reno, Kiss Yuffie _again _then." Elena said, she enjoyed making people feel either uncomfortable...or annoyed.

"Elena...You talk too much." Reno said smirking as Reno gave Yuffie a kiss on the lips.

----------

Barrett was cruising long the road happy to be back from his Corel oil finding trip. Nothing could ruin his day. It was absolutely one of the best days of his life. Until he saw the car lying in the middle of the freeway next to Cloud's bike and a Truck.

Barret let out a scream of R rated curses at the sight of his beautiful car in it's current state.

----------

_So, I guess that's a happy ending, isn't it? Let's see what happened after this._

_Sephiroth came back for the 1000 th time and got defeated. Again. _


End file.
